callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Village
Village is a multiplayer map that appears in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. It was first revealed at Call of Duty: XP. It is set in an African village in a jungle. Overview Village is a large sized map in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, taking place in an African village. The map has a creek running through the middle, with a bridge spanning over it, that is fed by a waterfall inside a cave at the corner of the map. The map has many long lines of sight, and many buildings that offer close quarters combat. On one side of the creek are the main village buildings of the map, and on the other side of the creek seems to be one building with a canopy not far away. Flag Locations In Domination, Flag A is located near a well just outside the entrance to the waterfall cave. Flag B is located on the bridge that spans the creek and Flag C is located just behind the United Gospel Church, which is near to where the African Militia initially spawn. Survival Mode In Survival Mode, Village is a Tier 1 map and has the difficulty of Easy. The player starts with the Five Seven, two Frag Grenades, two Flash Grenades, a Self Revive, and 250 Armor. The hostiles include Bomb Squads, Attack Dogs, Choppers, and Juggernauts. The Claymore Experts spawn in around wave 22. The Weapon Armory is located in a shack on the north side, and the Equipment Armory is nearby the start area. The tree trunk is a decent spot to defend as well as having the Air Support Armory right there. Chaos Mode Village is one of the four maps available in Chaos Mode. Weapons *Five-Seven Tactical Knife Extended Mags *Type 95 Holographic Sight Extended Mags *MG36 Grip Extended Mags *MP7 Extended Mags *PP90M1 Extended Mags *AA-12 Grip Extended Mags *MP5 Extended Mags *Skorpion Akimbo *RPG-7 *L86 LSW Grip Extended Mags *M16A4 Holographic Sight Extended Mags *P90 Extended Mags *MP9 Akimbo *ACR 6.8 Red Dot Sight Extended Mags *FAD Red Dot Sight Extended Mags *UMP .45 Extended Mags *RSASS ACOG Scope Extended Mags Gallery Map Village MW3.png|Village map. Church Village MW3.jpg|Another view of the map. Church 2 Village MW3.png|Village. PMC Soldier Village MW3.png|A PMC soldier near the falls on Village. Dead Goat Village MW3.jpg|The dead goat. Teddy Bear Village MW3.jpg|The Teddy Bear atop the church. Village MW3 Dew Card.png|Village Combat Card. Hatch Village MW3.jpg|The hatch from "Lost" with the numbers engraved on the window. Video VILLAGE Modern warfare 3 Gameplay MW3|Gameplay in multiplayer. Modern_Warfare_3_Wii_Survival_Mode_Showcase_Episode_II_Village|Gameplay in Survival Mode. MW3 Spec Ops Chaos Mode Gameplay on Village!|Gameplay in Special Ops Chaos. Trivia *In the southern corner of the map there is a Modern Warfare arcade game, a teddy bear, and a pile of human skulls. **Human skulls can be found all around the map as well. **There is a larger Teddy Bear on top floor of the church. *Near the center of the map, there is a dead goat lying on the ground. *Outside the map on the east corner, there is a partially revealed hatch with the numbers "4 8 15 16 23 42" engraved on the window, a reference to the hatch in the TV series Lost. *The Libyan flag appears instead of a number plate on one of the vehicles in this map. *In , Roadblock and Duke are seen playing Survival Mode on Village. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Multiplayer Maps Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Survival Mode Category:Special Ops Chaos